Closet Obsessions
by Cerulean Apocalypse
Summary: Everyone has those embarrassing, secret obsessions that they really don't want anyone to find out about. Klaus and Elijah are no exception. Slightly OOC, could take place at any time.


Summary: Everyone has a secret obsession. Our favorite vampires are no exception.  
Author's Note: I don't own the The Originals. This is for entertainment purposes only. I am not trying to offend any fans of the shows/franchises that are mentioned in this fic, either. I just thought that it would be funny to show a more childish, softer side of the characters. Also, this was started back when the Mikaelsons were still on The Vampire Diaries. It could take place at any time in the series.

Closet Obsessions

"Is everyone gone?" asked Elijah quietly.

Klaus paused and listened intently for any kind of movement. "No, I think we're good," he replied.

"All right. Now let's review our excuses. Number One is?"

Klaus recited Excuse Number One like he'd been practicing for a while. "Stupid remote! Why won't it work?"

"Good. Now I'll do Excuse Number Two." Elijah put on a confused expression. "I thought this channel was the local news! What happened?"

"Okay, and Excuse Number Three, which is ONLY for absolute emergencies, is- "

"We were just watching it to make fun of it," finished Elijah. He fervently hoped that they didn't have to use this excuse. He felt slightly guilty for saying that about a show he actually liked, but it was better than admitting the truth.

Klaus still felt rather embarrassed about the whole thing. Sure, it wasn't as if they were crazy, diehard fans of the show, the kind who owned the T-shirts and visited endless blogs and got into hot debates about which character was the best. He and Elijah just liked watching it. But they couldn't admit that, so they had to make a structured, elaborate system to keep others from finding out. "Okay, it's almost on. We need a backup channel."

"Any suggestions?" asked Elijah, turning on the large plasma TV.

Klaus thought for a minute. "How about the weather channel? It does look like it might rain."

"Sure." Elijah flipped to the Weather Channel, and then, at last, pressed 110: the channel they had been waiting for.

"Up next," said the announcer, "Back to back episodes of-" Klaus and Elijah held their breaths in anticipation- "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!"

It was common knowledge that Klaus liked horses more than he liked people, so it really wasn't that surprising. He'd discovered the show by accident one day, and had decided to watch it out of curiosity. In doing so, he realized that it was far less corny than he expected. Elijah had walked in on him, and together, they'd discovered the wonders of the My Little Pony. After all, they both needed an occasional break from scheming and plotting against each other, and the show was a welcome refuge from all the idiocy, backstabbing, and heartbreaking that went on in other shows. And in a way, it gave them something in common, the idea that if one of them died, the other would have to watch the show alone, and that just wouldn't be the same. 

Anyway, today was one of his favorite episodes: _A Canterlot Wedding_. "I still can't believe Shining Armor didn't tell Twilight Sparkle that he was getting married," he remarked to Elijah. "I mean, even if they hated each other, I don't understand why he couldn't just tell her he was in a relationship."

Elijah looked uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know about that. What if there was some sort of connection between the Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia that would have made it incredibly awkward for Shining Armor? And then maybe Twilight Sparkle would have been angry and Princess Celestia wouldn't want to talk to him anymore?"

Klaus shrugged. "I suppose that makes sense." 

By now, they were so caught up in the current episode that they didn't notice Marcel entering.

Marcel stopped and stared at them in shock. "WHAT the HELL are you WATCHING?"

Klaus turned around in shock. "Stupid remote! It got stuck on this channel! And what are you doing in here anyway?"

"That's not the point. So you're telling me the remote was stuck on My Little Pony for a full ten minutes?" asked Marcel in disbelief. "Then why would you know the characters' names?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "Marcel, it's not what it look like. We were only watching it to make fun of it."

"You seemed remarkably caught up in it. I was watching you for a while, and you were so absorbed by it that you didn't notice." Marcel smirked. "So... Are you and Klaus... What do they call it? Bronies?" He started laughing uncontrollably.

Klaus's face burned in embarrassment, but he wasn't about to let Marcel win. "Fine. You can mock us all you want. Just watch one episode first."

"Why would I want to do that?" laughed Marcel.

"Why, are you afraid you'll like it?" challenged Klaus.

Marcel scowled, but realized that if he walked away, it would mean that Klaus won, and he couldn't accept that. So he decided to stay, figuring that he could just make fun of it the whole time.

Half an hour later, Marcel stared at the screen. "It's over?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Ah, victory," sighed Klaus, pouring himself a glass of liquor.


End file.
